Ringofern
Ringofern Ringofern is remebered as one of the most unlawful of all Tothoriumons, who despite coming from a very law abiding and respectful species is known for breaking most laws and masterminding a massive galatic criminal empire, at the time of his death he was thought of being the richest man in the Galaxy. Despite never having any children, he had a legacy in the fact that he had 20 protege, and it is noticed as respect to him that it took all 20 of them to manage his empire. Young Age Ringofern was born in the year 1900AD, but was trouble from the start he fought a lot and got into trouble for sealing at least once a week, but despite this some genius emerged, he designed and built his first hoverboard with solar sail by the time he was 10 and at the age of 11 won his first race, but he was constantly arrested for breaking into areas like the mining shafts to test his abilities. He was sent to prison 15 times before his 14th Birthday for breaking in. He also started to work on orgainsed crime, he created a small group of criminals that made 15,000 To Credits before one of the gang told the police about it, Ringofern was given 16 Gontos for it, or 6 months in Earth Terms. At the age of 18 he won the world wide youth solar sail championships with a special board that used gravitational waves to stay afloat. But he already had greater plans, at the age of 20 he built his first space worthy ship, the san feno which had a special plasma gun which could melt through 16m of steel. He then started to be a pirate and with 6 generations of ships ending with the flinto ten earned 16 Billion To Credits before he was captured a the age of 21, he then spent 7 years in prison. When he was released at the age of 28 he was warned not to break the law again, he insted started to design weapons and learn how to fight and he won his Warrior Games. In the Warrior games he won by 100 points and killed every person he went against his report at the end said that he showed "remarkable fighting skill" and "Intelligence of a upper level". He was recommended to join the army as he was in the top 1% of fighting Tothoriumons. At the age of 32 he joined the army and served 5 tour, each one 25 years long and won 50 honours but due to gambling and getting into fights never progressed beyond a Private. At the end of his 125 years of fighting, he decided to leave after assulting a superour offcier, Car Do sen and he was given 2 choices, either leave the army and pay 2000 To credits or be sent to prison for 2 years. he chose the former but never paid the 2000 credits, he was arrested and sent to the Tothoriumon High Court. The trial lasted 4 weeks as the judge put every previous offence on trial and his army record, Ringofern had no defence and at the trial was sentanced to 10,000 years in a Max-Security Prison due to his "Consatant law-breaking and refusal to bend to the rules". The prison chosen was Dio-fern Prison. Prison At prison he was given the number To-raxo-93461846374, and was sent to F-14-18 Wing, within 2 hours he had instilled respect among the inamtes, as when a gang of 25 tried to beat him up, he managed to beat them all in just 30 seconds, killing 12, and putting 10 in hospital for over 2 years due to injuries. He soon commanded respect and there he started to learn about organised crime, he would hear about a famous criminal and then researched them in the prison library. He also kept himself in good physical shape, spending 12 hours in the exercise room, and spent 2 of them practsing in the Advanced Hand Combat room. He soon became a 1st Verorigo 1 Master of Lostsomangola. But he wished to escape, but he wanted to see how effcient it was, so he waited 15 years as he saw over 500 escape attempts, and planned his own. On his 160th birthday he started the escape, he hacked into the system and created a prison-wide power cut, and during the panic managed to steal a uniform and managed to reach the belongings, where he aquired his clothes, he also went to the special weapons department and took out 18 weapons. he then started off the worst ever riot by oepning the main doors of the Axo-hall ,where during blackouts everybody was meant to go. The riot spread as over 2 million prisoners attempted to escape, the riot became known as the Ringo Riot, and was estimated to have cost the Tothoriumon government 205.46 trillion To Credits. Ringfern escaped and headed towards the major planet Naxemontofrento, as over 2 trillion Tothoriumons lived there. Connecting to Gangs Ringofern had ammased over 15 billion To Credits, and was able to use them to find a spot in the Capital city of Naxemontofrento, Fringoamarlo. Here he started to integrate himself in wih local crime groups, in particuler, the Sendo Gang, controlled by Sendo Cardio, this was the largest in the Frent System, and the Fourth largest in the Tothoriumon Empire. He managed to pass the basic intership test, which was to steal 4 million To Credits in 1 heist, to do this he robbed the main bank, he used a faked ID number to hack into the main security vaults and transferred 24 million away from the bank, 4 million to himself, and the other 20 million to Sendo Cardio as a gift. Sendo Gang Once he was in he was put in charge of a cell, a group of 10 crimminals, they steal at least 500,000 To Credits, and give to the Sendo Gang, anything else they manage to get is theirs, with a 10% tax, so if in 1 year they stole 2 million To Credits, 500,000 would be automatcily theirs, then out of the 1.5 million left 150,000 would be taken as Tax and the final 1.35 million would be shared out in 135,000 To Credit chunks to the 10 members of the cell. Ringofern's Cell was called X-93457-ab, and it soon became famous as under Ringofern's control they stole trillions, their best year was after a years work they managed to steal 250 trillion from the Company To-Army. The Sendo Gang recived 500,000 + 25,000,000.5 MillionTo Credits, and his cell recived 2.25 trillion credits each. In the year 2100 AD, Ringofern recieved a promotion, he was now in charge of a whole system. The Threeway system, 15 light years from the Guager system. Threeway System Ringofern started by creating an order, he would be the Commander, there would be 2 Sub-commanders, 8 Captains, 32 Sub-Captains and 128 P-Leaders, for each of the 128 planets in the Threeway system. He then created rules: # Do not take more than 1000 To credits from a business for very 25,000 To credits they earn. # Do not kill more than 10 people a month # Report to P-leader every 2 months Over the next 100 years he created the most succesful crime empire ever, prodcing 2.5 Quadrillion credits every year, and by his 300th Brithday 2200AD, he become tactical leader of the entire Sendo Gang. However, his life of crime meant that he was soon No.1 on the Tothoriumon, with 950,000,000,000,000 (950 Trillion) To Credits on his head. The Intelligence service TIS, quickly created a Ringo Task Force, 100 of the best intelligence Tothoriumons in the world to take on this master of crime. Ringo Task Force It was decided that Ringofern needed to be taken out, and the put in charge Quendomarto, a rising star in Special Opps team. He was 546 and had spent the last 200 years sabataging Anti-matter production sites owned by the Tendomans, to try and increase the amount their own ones were worth. He had won 6 Platinum medals of honour. He then spent 6 weeks recruting some of the best minds in the Tothoriumon Empire. One, Fandofern, a Cousin of Ringofern, who was a genius in Technology, who had won the Sand Prize. This prize is for a scientist, and is awarded every Millenulia to one. Together they started to set a trap the Trap was to try and catch him in the act of a crime. Catching Ringofern They set up a 124 Quadrillion To Credit deal and made it go through Ringofern`s Territory. However, the sting operation required over 25,000 hours of planning. Quendomarto led the Sting Operation as it started, the deal was in Antimatter guns, 12 undercover members of the GCP squad arranged the deal. Then when Ringofern appeared to give the weapons to the squad, Quendomarto would be there arrest him.. However, when Quendomarto appeared to arrest him, Ringofern was able to injure him and kill the other 250 special ops Tothoriumons. This lead to a 3 month search for him, they eventually found him after bribing 9 members of his team. This led to a 4 hour battle that ravaged the city and killed over 233,456 people. But he was eventually captured. Trial Ringofern Ringofern refused to answer to any of the charges that included, Murder, Embezzlement, Fraud, Thievery, Treason, Arson and Sabotage. Such were the length of the charged, if found guilty of even a quarter, he would be executed. The last execution had be 2.2 million years earlier, after the mass murder Fendo San, who had killed 2.3 billion Tothoriumons had been found guilty. However, it was taking too long to find him guilty of each charge. Therefore, they decided to try and break other members of the Gang. However, most of them were loyal to Ringofern. Eventually, So Den Far Po gave evidence, however he was killed for this betrayal. The evidence enabled them to sentance Ringofern to death, however, he met up with the president and used his money to fake his death and give him a new identity, as Flo Ren Flo Ren He was placed in the Lather System, where he used cons to amass a new fortune, of 2,500,000,000,000,000 Credits. He then used his new found wealth to buy freedom for most of his old associates. He then started up a new empire, but he had realised that he needed to have more intelligence. So his Friend Fento Sire started to give out bribes, by the end of 5 years, close to 23% of the entire intelligence department of the Empire were giving information to Ringofern's Empire. This also allowed him to expand, as his last organisation had to be careful, but with this new intelligence he started to destroy other organisations. The top 250 were disassembled, with all the top men killed and Ringofen would roll in and take over. By this time, most others gave up as he was too powerful. Ringofen started to make a good name for himself, he posed as Flo Ren and soon started up businesses. Controlling which companies were robbed allowed him to control the stock market and make a fortune. By 2300 AD, his company FLOTEN was the 12th largest in the world, he then started to take over other companies by passive aggression. He would buy their company and the board would still be paid money, but no longer be in control. If they refused, hacking, murders, robbing and other disasters would happen until the company was down on its knees, and then the board would lose their jobs. This method worked like a charm, and after the 2nd largest company in the world has its home planet erupt from a magma bubble, FLOTEN siphoned up the 2517 companies that broke out of its collapse and thus became the largest in the empire. He then started to to do Business with other civilisations, and other the next 500 years expanded his criminal empire to include 2500 Superclusters and it made 2.5x10^32 To Credits a day. Links Tothoriumons Sendo Gang Rishimontentio